Nobodys Home
by MRS.Edward CU11EN
Summary: This story takes place during New Moon after Edward leaves but Bella did not jump off a cliff. Alice does have a vision of Bella though, and it’s of her dying they rush to off to find her but it’s not soon enough and Bella dies…. But there is a twist to t
1. This Can't Be Happing

Short Summery: This story takes place during New Moon after Edward leaves but Bella did not jump off a cliff. Alice does have a vision of Bella though, and it's of her dying they rush to off to find her but it's not soon enough and Bella dies…. But there is a twist to this story that you won't expect.

Edward POV

I sat on my bed letting my own thoughts take over me trying not to think about the girl who stole my heart… but it was no use because in no time she was all I could think about.

_Bella. _My mind whispered. I thought about her beautiful brown eyes, and how her scarlet blush made my dead heart pound…. I thought about how her warm soft lips felt against mine.

I sighed knowing that if I thought about her to long it would just make me madder, at myself for leaving her, and at what I am that always put her in consent danger.

I started searching people's thoughts to get my mind off of Bella.

_I have to make Edward feel better… _I flinched, I knew that this was hurting Emes, but I could not do anything to make _her _feel better. I sighed and read Alice's mind.

_Hmmm I need to think of a way to get Edward back to Bella he's miserable!…_

I was about to move on to someone else when Alice had a vision.

_There lay Bella on the ground. She had bruises all over her, and there were places on her body that were jutting out the wrong way and others where bone poked out of her skin with blood pouring out around it. But that wasn't the only place where blood was coming out of…there was also blood coming out of her mouth, nose, and…her eyes. "Edward…" she wisped before closing her big beautiful hurting brown eyes._

I jumped up as the vision drifted off. "No!" I yelled, rushing to Alice.

She had a pained expression, "Edward…. I'm not sure if there's anything that we can do…" she drifted off as she saw my expression. _However, I think that we might as well try. _Alice thought sighing mentally.

I rushed out of there faster than ever, with Alice right behind me I got in Rosalie's car, for it was faster than mine. I didn't even wait for Alice to shut her door before I started to drive off.


	2. Nothing I Can Do

Chapter two Edward POV 

We were at the airport, getting on the next plane too Forks, Washington.

When I would ask Alice about her Vision the only thing she could tell me about it was that it would happen in three or four hours and the location.

But we both knew that it probably wouldn't be enough time- _No!_ _I refuse to think like that! There _is_ still hope…_But that thought was weaker.

_This is all my fault. _Alice thought.

"No, it's mine." I corrected her.

She looked confused for a second, but then comprehension dawned on her face, "You're right it _is _your fault."

I stared, dumbfounded, at my sister for a moment. Of cores, I meant what I said but I did not think that _Alice_ would agree.

"It's your fault that you fell in love with Bella, and she with you, and that someone hurt Bella…is it really? No! Edward you cannot blame yourself for something someone _else_ did. Its not your fault Edward, its not." Alice said with a determined look on her face.

I sighed, "If I hadn't left, I would have been able to protect her," I flinched, "but I did leave and because of me, and me alone, is she in this situation."

Alice shook her head and sighed but said nothing.

I kept replaying the vision over and over in my head, and each time I got more mad! Mad at my self mainly, for not being there, but also at who ever was doing this to Bella, my Bella! _What had she done to deserve this?_ I kept asking myself, but the answer was simple,_ she had loved me…its my fault!_ I thought again.

I vowed to kill whoever was behind this. No, not just kill; I would make it unbearably painful! If not for the pleasure of it then for Bella…

Finally, two hours and forty-three minutes (I had been counting) later, we got off the plane. I had called a car renting company ahead of time so we did not have to run there or steal a car. The car was a yellow Porsche; I was surprised that they had that type of car here in forks, but glad for we needed to get there as fast as possible.

After paying the guy who was dropping it off for us, I got in and started to drive, but came to a sudden stop when I realized that Alice was not in the car with me, well actually it was her thoughts that made me realize it. They were; _Edward! Get back here now!!! You forgot something!!!!! To be precise you forgot ME!!!_ A few seconds after I stopped Alice, grudgingly climbed in.

"Sorry," I said as I sped up.

No answer.

"Really, Alice I was just in a hurry." I apologized again.

_Silence._

I sighed, giving up.

I was driving for about ten minutes, Alice still wasn't saying anything, out loud or in her mind, when Alice had another vision.

We were seeing from a different point of view, I saw the ground right beside my face witch probably meant that whoevers eyes we were gazing out of was laying on the ground. Everything was blurry and I could barely see there was red at the corners of my vision and then I saw two white blobs running toward my ay an un usually fast pace.

_"Edward…" I heard Bella say… wait, Bella?! That means that I was seeing from her eyes. Bella started to close her eyes, as her heart slowed and then sputtered to a stop and everything went black._

"I'm sorry Edward…" Alice said from beside me. When I did not answer, she sighed and continued, "Edward were going to be to late."

I clenched my jaw, "No, we have to _try._"

Alice didn't answer, she just turned to her window. I managed to block out her sorrowful thoughts. I didn't think about anything at all, I was too afraid of where that might lead me…

Finnaly we got to the place were Alice said it was taking place. I could smell her blood but I resisted the temptation knowing that she was already in enough pane beaucase of me… and then I saw her…just like in the vision… laying on the ground…

"Edward…" She mumbled, closeing her eyes.

"No…"I mumbled, "NO!"

My angle, my reason for living, was gone! This was the end…

Bella was dead, and there was nothing that I could do to change that.


	3. Dream

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy on the last chapter! I had writers block so that's why I haven't updated in a while… well that's partially true I was actually working on a different story. I hope this chapter will clear things up a little! It might just make you more confused though…well sorry if it does but it's how it goes! R&R plz!

Chapter Three Edward's POV

Nine days later.

I've been picturing Bella lying on the ground repeatedly in my head. I couldn't seem to get the image out of my mind… I have also tried to escape to Italy but Alice sees it every time and has Jasper and Emmett hold me down… but I haven't given up yet, I don't deserve to live after what I did to Bella.

I lay down on the couch in my room, closing my eyes, and trying to think of a way to get out of the house without anyone knowing.

All of the sudden I see Bella, we are in my living room. She smiles up at me.

"Hey Edward." She said nonchantingly.

"Bella?" I said, questioning my sanity at that moment.

"Yea." She said, "Maybe I came to soon." She started to turn around.

"NO!" I yelled, not wanting her to leave.

She turned back to me. "…Well okay then." She said.

I sighed, "What's happening?" I asked finally realizing that Bella was standing in front of me, alive.

She smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, "I can't tell you that Edward, all I can say is that you are having a dream,"

"…That's impossible!" I said, extremely confused.

"Apparently it is possible."

"…"

Bella sighed, "Fine don't believe me." She grumbled.

This time it was my turn to sigh, "Bella, its not that I don't believe you its just…"

"…That you don't believe me." She finished for me.

I shrugged, giving up arguing with a dead person, witch reminded me…

"How are you here? Who are you, you cannot be my Bella… She's gone."

"But that's just it, I am your Bella." She said, giving me a wave, as my eyes opened, and she disappeared.


	4. Hurting

_Chapter Four-Figure it Out, Alice's POV_

"Who are you…?" Edward mumbled.

"It's me!" When he didn't answer, I continued, "Alice."

"You can't be…. gone…no…" He said,

"EDWARD! GET UP!" I said, smacking him on the head.

He jolted up right on his couch, his eyes fluttering open.

"Where is she?" He demanded.'

"who?" I was confused, witch annoyed me.

"Bella…" he said as if it were obvious.

My face instantly went sad, "Edward…"

He looked up at me, confused. "What? Where is she?"

"Edward that's not funny!" I yelled, instantly going from sad to mad.

When he flinched back from me in surprise, wearing a confused look on his face, I realized that he was serious. And that he didn't know.

"Edward… I-she-well she… Bella died Edward." Never in my entire vampire life did I have as much trouble trying to figure out what to say as I did at that précis moment.

"No, she's not!" he said in a determined voice.

"I'm sorry Edward… you were there… How do you not remember…?"

He was silent for a moment, and then asked, "How did she die? And when?"

"It happened nine days ago." I said

he looked at me expectantly, and when I didn't sat anything else he prodded me to continue, "Who did it?" he growled.

Flinching, I continued in a small voice, "We don't know…"

Edward jumped up, "You don't know?!" he yelled.

I just shook my head. He clenched and unclenched his fist and jaw. But then all so suddenly something hit him and he sat down so fast that the couch almost tilted over. Normally, I would have laughed at this, but right now? No, I had to figure things out.

"A dream…" Edward whispered, "She said it was a dream."

This Confused me. "What are you talking about? Who said what was a dream?" I asked with Vampire speed.

"Bella, she said I was having a dream… I guess I fell asleep on the couch… " He drifted off.

"Stop messing with me Edward! What is going on?" I asked, slowly getting mad again.

"I'm telling the truth!" He yelled, irritated.

"Edward, it is impossible for a vampire to have dreams, so what's really going on?"

"For the last time! I am telling the TRUTH!" He fumed.

I walked out of his room, slamming the door behind me. Jasper was instantly at my side, feeling my irritation, and the hundreds of other feelings that were passing through me at that moment.

We stood there for minute, looking at each other, before I sighed and tried to relax, for Jasper. "I'm sorry Jazzy… Edward just doesn't see that… that the rest of us miss her to… he isn't the only one…" I said, that irritation building up again.

"I'm sure he does… It's just really hard for him" Jasper said.

I sighed, knowing that he was right. I missed Bella _so _much, when we had left, I thought that it would be good for her, that she would be better off… but I guess I was wrong.


End file.
